russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5's Summer Station ID 2013 - Let the Tag-Araw Na, Kapatid!
April 7, 2013 The Happy Network as TV5‘s highly anticipated summer station ID is going Go Fresh, Go5! memory decade by decade to relvie the biggest shows and trends over the past 53 years than ABC-5. In celebration of Kapatid decades of Philippine televisaion, Kapatid stars will relive memories of the most popular programs that have a mark on Filipino over the years. Set to air in full on Sunday during the variety program P.O.5 which marks on its 3rd anniversary, the summer station ID carries the theme Let the Tag-Araw Na, Kapatid!, with popstar princess Sarah Geronimo performing the theme song. Opening the montage of summer memories are Vin Abrenica who plays Juaquin "Chino" Roces, owner of the Manila Times together with Nadine Samonte, who will appear with granted of a radio-TV franchise from Congress under Republic Act 2945 on June 19, 1960 for the Associated Broadcasting Corporation, in a 1960s setting its first studios along Roxas Boulevard, becoming the fourth television network established in the country. Cheri Mercado will join Dong Puno and Jove Francisco in a tirbute to The Big News of the 1960s and 1992 repoening, which the English news program that Cheri will speaking to Filipino. Paolo Bediones plays the role of Randy David, meanwhile, will back to the 1992 as they relive the Filipino flagship news program Balitang-Balita. Onemig Bondoc will join JC De Vera, Gelli de Belen and Nina Jose will trobute to Tropang Trumpo of the 1994, which delighted the comedy gag fans in the popularly hits in this show with the cast of Ogie Alcasid, Michael V., Gelli de Belen and Carmina Villaroel. The 1992 flashback will feature the queen of superstar for Artista Academy is Sophie Albert as the concert queen Pops Fernandez as the performer in POPS: Pops on Primetime Saturday. Jeepney Jackpot host Mr. Fu and Valeen Montenegro, on the other hand, will game back to 1992 as they relive the tandem in the game show B na B: Baliw na Baliw and the homegrown talent in a teen star Eula Caballero and Daniel Matsunaga as the musical variety show of Music Bureau. We R Family will also be featured in the Kapatid summer station ID, with Never Say Goodbye cast the award-winning actor Cesar Montano and the one and only superstar Nora Aunor with the child star BJ Go. Kapatid viewers who grew up in the 1998 will turn nostalgia with Jon Avila and Alex Gonzaga popularized by the karaoke variety show Sing Galing. Joining Lomomoko U cast in the sketch comedy show Ispup, and comedian Joey de Leon for the practical jokes show of Wow Mali in the 1996. P.O.5 host Lucy Torres, Dominic Ochoa and John Estrada, will take the ballroom and dance as in the 1996 hit dance variety show Eezy Dancing. Joe D' Mango, meanwhile, will revisit his FM radio Kool 106 for the dramas Love Notes. Maverick and Ariel, meanwhile, will get into comedy news in Totoo TV for 2005. It was also in the decade when anime made in Japan to the Philippines with ABC-5's still airing of Sailor Moon. Taking on the roels of magna girl anime in the summer station ID is the Asia's popstar princess Sarah Geronimo as Sailor Moon, respectively. As a throwback to the decade 2001 when ABC-5 still aired the franchised game shows, Kapatid stars are Marvin Agustin as actor Rustom Padilla in Wheel of Fortune, the singer and songwriter Ogie Alcasid in Family Feud and the diamond star Maricel Soriano as Dawn Zulueta for The Price is Right in the million-peso prize game. Now is TV5, a megastar Sharon Cuneta with her kids in Sharon while the singer-songwriter Ogie Alcasid in the game show The Million Peso Money Drop. BJ Go may be today's favorite kiddies for Batibot with BJ Forbes together with Batibot characters, puppets and characters. The action-packed public service T3 Reload with the Tulfo Brothers are Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo at in time, flagship news program Aksyon with anchor Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo at the TV5 news center while a late-night newscast Pilipinas News with anchors Dong Puno and Cheri Mercado together with news anchor Martin Andanar. Catch today's love team, Artista Academy winners Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert as they recreation the summer in a newest teen drama series Forever Barkada together with Akihiro Blanco and Marvelous Alejo. The actor-entrepeneur Marvin Agustin of the cooking-negosyo challenge show Karinderya Wars epitomizes the actor in family and friends join the festivities. Amy Perez of Face to Face back in the 2010s host for Hans Mortel with the newest Good Morning Club cast are Chiqui Roa-Puno, Edu Manzano and Christine Bersola-Babao, Susan Roces and Rosanna Roces in the teleserye Liamng Daliri ng Diyos. Some of today's Kapatid stars like Edgar Allan Guzman, Nina Jose, Carla Humphries, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Alwyn Uytingco, Empoy Marquez, JC De Vera, Rico dela Paz, Alex Gonzaga, Jon Avila, actress BB Gandanghari and Gerald Santos make a splash in their popular summers. Started it all, also back to life as the new Kanta Pilipinas winner Chadleen Lacdoo fill in the roles, while Krissha Viaje and Harry Santos takes famous stars with Talentadong Pinoy host Ryan Agoncillo now set to birthday of TV5. Willie Revillame in the host a noontime variety show Wowowillie together with together with Mariel Rodriguez, Arci Munoz, Valerie Concepcion and Grace Lee pay tribute to the family viewers with Wowowillie Girls. Derek Ramsay, on the other hand, lead in tne super-teleserye character called Kidlat together with actors John Prats, Nadine Samonte, Baron Geisler and Ritz Azul with Kapitan Awesome stars Martin Escudero and Empoy. Cristy Fermin of Ang Latest joins Ruffa Gutierrez and IC Mendoza at the sometimes. Along to the most popular TV programs of the last 53 years of ABC-5, TV5’s summer station ID at the video end with the kids and the comedy king Dolphy together with Michael Renz Cortez to the TV5 Media Center in Mandaluyong City will wish you the happy birthday cake for TV5. The Lets the Tag-Araw Na, Kapatid! theme song featuring composed of lyrics Christian Martinez and the music Marcus and Amber Davis, and performed by the Asia's popstar princess Sarah Geronimo.